


Spoonfuls of Sugar

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Series: Gladio Rarepair Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "You said that last time!", Being Sick Sucks, GladCroNyx, Multi, OT3, Obvious Marry Poppins reference is obvious, Poor Crowe and Gladio, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Gladio always turns into a big baby when he's sick.For Gladio Rarepair Week Day 1





	Spoonfuls of Sugar

    Glado sneezed again. He was sure that he had caught whatever it was that had descended upon the Citadel with a vengeance. Fever, clammy skin, nausea, body aches... Poor Nyx was the only one in the home that had yet to catch it while Crowe and Gladio whined about their ailments. Nyx showed up with two bowls of cockatrice soup and two mugs of tea.

    “Feeling any better?”

    Nyx had called out of work just to dote on Gladio and Crowe while they were stuck in bed. Gladio grumbled, a cough irritating his already raw throat, as he shook his head pathetically. He hated being sick, every time becoming reduced to something the equivalent of a sulking child. Crowe sat up from bed as well, her hair down and slightly matted from having not removed herself from the bed in two days. Suddenly Gladio bolted out of bed, feeling his stomach heave as whatever few contents were in his stomach tried to make their way out. He managed to get to the bowl of the toilet before he couldn’t hold it back any longer and began to heave, Nyx coming up behind him to hold back his hair.

    “I’ll get you some medicine when you’re done.” Nyx said, rubbing Gladio’s back as he began to throw up again.

    “Pills.” Gladio rasped out, coughing to clear his throat and spit out the disgusting coating in his mouth. “Pills, I hate the liquid.”

    “I know, big guy, don’t worry. I picked up more on the way home from work yesterday.”

     “You said that last time!” Gladio whined, sniffling pathetically.

    Nyx always thought of everything and right now Gladio was grateful, even if the man had forgotten to get the pill forms of medication from time to time. Standing shakily, he rinsed his mouth out and made back for the bed, crawling onto it pathetically and cocooning himself in his covers. He took the tea, leaving the soup on the tray, and took a tentative sip. _Peppermint tea_ , Gladio realized. He drank about a quarter of the liquid before Nyx came back with a packet containing two large pills. Gladio grimaced at the size, but would take the tasteless pills over nasty liquid any day. Struggling to remove the back, Gladio eventually got it open. He popped the two horsepills out and tossed them back, taking a few more sips of tea before setting down the mug and opting for sleep. The soup would always be there when he woke up.

    A few hours later he found himself in the bed alone, the sound of Crowe retching hit his ears, as did the sounds of a TV comedy. Looking over, Gladio grabbed his bowl and began to eat slowly, uncaring that the contents by then were cold. Nyx was the best cook in the house, in his opinion he was even better than Ignis although he wouldn’t tell the Advisor that. Sniffling he looked up from his bowl of soup and got out of bed to walk to the living room, grabbing his mug of cooled tea as he passed it. He sat down next to Nyx on the couch, setting the bowl on the table while still clutching the mug, and cuddled up to the man, who put an arm around his shoulders. Nyx had been watching some sort of stand up comedian and Gladio quietly watched with him… Well as quietly as he could as he slurped from his bowl. Crowe emerged from the bathroom, her face slightly green, and trudged back to the bedroom moaning.

    Nyx turned slightly so that Gladio could snuggle against him better as he took another sip of tea. He was feeling good enough to laugh at some of the jokes, even make one or two himself that Nyx chuckled at. Before too long through, Gladio felt his eyelids drooping again and he began to quietly snore. Dinner time rolled around and Nyx emerged from the kitchen with another mug of tea--ginger with honey this time--and more pills, setting them on the table with a kiss to the forehead. As he retreated to the back to give Crowe her share, Gladio sat up and looked at the pills for a moment before opening them and putting them in his mouth to swallow with the tea. He ate the meager meal, hoping that it wouldn’t come back up before long as he began to cough, feeling as though he were trying to expel a lung through his mouth. Gladio turned the tv on--Nyx must have shut it off while he slept--and changed it to a goofy cartoon. After he had finished his food, Gladio brought the bowl to the kitchen and set it in the sink and headed back to the bedroom where Nyx reclined back in a chair asleep as Crowe sat in the bed with her food and mug untouched.

    He didn’t know what he would do without those two, whether someone was sick or hurt they were each there for the other and there was nothing else that could have been better. No medicine did what those two did for him, they were his spoonfuls of sugar that helped the medicine go down.

    And they did… in the most delightful way.


End file.
